Chimera Ant Queen
|name = Chimera Ant Queen |kanji = キメラ゠アントの女王 |rōmaji = Kimera Anto Joō |japanese voice = Masako Ikeda |english voice = Cindy Robinson |manga debut = Chapter 185 (Silhouette) Chapter 186 |anime debut = Episode 76 (2011) |race = Chimera Ant |gender = Female |height = ~200 cmHunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 (~6′6.7″) |eyes = Black |hair = None |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = * Chimera Ants' Colony ** Squadron Leaders *** Hagya's Squad *** Zazan's Squad ** Royal Guards |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Queen |relatives = Meruem (Son) Kite (Daughter) Other Chimera Ants (Offsprings) |natural abilities = Phagogenesis |image gallery = yes}} The Chimera Ant Queen (キメラ゠アントの女王, Kimera Anto Joō) was a mutant Chimera Ant responsible for the creation of an entire colony of Ants that possessed human genetic traits. She was the mother of the Chimera Ant arc's main antagonist, the Chimera Ant King Meruem. Appearance The Chimera Ant Queen was the first Chimera Ant to be seen in the series.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 Though Chimera Ant growth is generally about 10 centimeters (3.93″), a mutation had caused the Queen to reach about 2 meters (6′6.7″). The Queen, unlike former queen Ants, also had the ability to walk upright on two legs and with only four insectoid limbs instead of six. The Queen also had a set of human-like teeth in addition to two sets of ant mandibles. It is unknown how the queen came into being, however, it has been implied during the Chimera Ant arc that the Queen bore human genetic material as her anatomy resembled that of a woman. Personality The Chimera Ant Queen was completely dedicated to her goal of giving birth to a King, such that she focused on it solely, and desired for him to stand at the top of all life. Even as she was dying because of him, her only concerns were whether he was born healthy. By her own admission, her interest in the growing individualism of her soldiers made her unusual compared to other members of her species, which she attributed to human ancestry. She was so fascinated with the concept of names that she chose those of the Royal GuardsHunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 and the King himself. Background Since Chimera Ant queens usually measure up to 10 centimeters in size, the Queen is believed to have undergone a mutation that caused her to increase in size. However, the revelation that she did not originate in the "Known World"Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 could provide an alternative, more accurate explanation to her size. She speculated that she bore human genetic material, yet whether this is true or not and how this would have come to be is unknown. How the Chimera Ant Queen ended up drifting in the oceans of the archipelago inhabited by humans and how she was injured is unknown. Plot Chimera Ant arc The Chimera Ant Queen washes up injured on the shores of the Neo-Green Life Autonomous Region, a small insular nation located on an island known as the Mitene Union.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Her severed arm is carried by the currents far north. Driven by her reproductive instincts, the Queen immediately begins to feed on small mammals and aquatic life in order to heal and give birth to soldier Ants, which she uses to gather larger prey in greater amounts. By chance, one of the soldier ants gathers two human children and feeds them to the Queen; she finds this food more delicious and nutritious than prior prey and subsequently orders her soldiers to concentrate on gathering humans. Due to NGL being a neo-Luddite nation forbidding the use of modern technology within its borders, news of the giant Chimera Ant infestation is slow to reach the outside world. She births more and more powerful soldiers led by Colt while also spawning construction ants to build her a nest. Soon after birthing a large amount of Squadron Leaders she summons them to her chambers and informs them that she will focus her time getting ready for the birth of the King. One of the Squadron Leaders suggests they increase their security around the nest and inquires if they can all have names, to which she agrees. Thinking they are a strange bunch, the Queen pays no mind to it, figuring it is due to them having human blood within then and thinks she may have some in her as well for finding it intriguing. Their request gives her the idea of naming the gestating Royal Guards herself. By the time Hagya's Squad ambushes Kite, Gon, and Killua, the first one is born and she names them Neferpitou. Her appetite becomes so ravenous that she consumes 250 human meatballs a day, while her abdomen becomes enormously round and she feels the unborn King kick.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 The following day she names Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 202 As most of the Squadron Leaders are taken out by unknown forces Peggy ponders on whether they should inform the Queen of the situation, this is ruled out by Colt as he fears hearing such news would make her anxious.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 The Queen is seen again with her abdomen area has increasingly expanded, while the unborn King develops a more humanesque shape. Chuckling, she remarks that he wants to come out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 One week later, the Queen screams in agony as the King forcefully tries to be born, against the Queen's wishes, but he does not heed them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 212 The King immediately ruptures the wound and is prematurely born, leaving his mother critically injured and exposing many of her organs. Seeing no other alternative, the Squadron Leader Colt seeks help from Knov and Morel Mackernasey to receive help from the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 213 Meanwhile back in the nest, because the Queen is now incapable of reproduction, the Squadron Leader Hagya announces that all interested Ants should go independent and become their own kings. A numerous number of ants agree to this proposal,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 however, a select handful who still have fealty towards the Queen stay. With Hunter Association Chairman Netero's help, a specialist Dr. Lee arrives in the nest to try and save the queen but due to the complexity of the Queen's organs, she can do nothing to save her. Before dying, she demands to know about her son. Colt lies to her, telling her that he went to look for herbs to cure her, but the Queen demands that he be sent on his way to fulfill his biological project and stand atop all life. She asks about him again, and, after learning that he is healthy despite being premature, she requests that Colt divulge to him his name: Meruem. Although dead, she gives birth to one last tiny baby that Colt takes under his wing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 Former Squadron Leader Zazan mentions the Queen twice while in her own personal palace, the first is when she proclaims that her egg-laying process was her greatest failure, on the other hand, her greatest success was giving birth to her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 The second time was when Zazan claimed that the Chimera Ant Queen one misfortune was that she never experienced the thrill of battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 The Queen appears in a flashback of her son Meruem after he reveals his name to Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 299 Abilities & Powers The Queen is a fearsome predator. Her intelligence seems to be human-like, and she can create traps for other animals. Even wounded, she is quick enough to catch a bat mid-flight. Her most distinctive ability is the capacity to absorb the genes of creatures she eats and then transmit them to her spawn. She can breed a very large number of Ants in a short period of time, which she can use to glean more food and increase the quality and quantity of soldiers, giving birth to a full-fledged army on her own. The Queen also has an impressive life force, as even after her womb was cut open and her inner organs damaged by Meruem, she managed to survive for a while. Special Natural Ability Quotes * "The injuries are too great. I must heal. I cannot die. I have a mission! I must give birth to the next King!!! I... ...am the Queen." * (While eating fish)"This is not enough... But I cannot move far. I must not be hasty. Recover first. I must heal my wounds... ...and then find bigger prey." * (After eating Kurt and Reina) "This... ...is delicious!! It is highly nutritious. The best fodder! I need... ...more of them!!" * "Curious creatures. They're assertive and desire to be distinct... They place a high value on individualism yet strive with one another for the good of the colony. I may be unusual for finding this fascinating... Perhaps I have human blood in me as well, however faint." * "Names... How amusing. I will personally name you three." * (To Colt) "I was worried since he was born prematurely. But now I know I've fulfilled my destiny...! That's enough for me..." * (To Colt) "I have... a last request. I thought... of a name for him... '''Meruem'... It means "light that illuminates all"... Let him know...."'' Trivia * Although the Queen speculated to possess some strands of human DNA, it should be noted that she had never seen or at least preyed on a human prior to consuming Kurt, and that unlike her spawn born from humans, she cannot communicate verbally. * Despite giving birth to hundreds of Chimera Ants, Meruem seems to be the only one that the Queen considers her son. * Ging Freecss revealed that the Queen was not born in the "Known World". It is currently unknown if she originated in the Dark Continent or if she drifted into Human Territorial Waters from one of the islands in Lake Mobius which have never been colonized by humans (such as the New Continent), which are not classified as being part of the Dark Continent. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), the Queen's stats are: Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Reine Category:Female characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters